


Suku, I Need You!

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [11]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bestiality, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suku becomes a little interested in what's between Awilix's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suku, I Need You!

Awilix was laying in a small clearing, resting after a recent fight. As she lay on her side, she heard Suku come padding into the clearing. Without looking up, she spoke into the air.

"Hey there, Suku! How are you?" Suku walked directly up to her, and noticed her bare buttocks, exposed by the position she was laying in. Hesitantly, he reached down and nuzzled the crack between her ample cheeks, causing her to roll onto her back to address him. Looking down between her legs, she spoke to him. "Is something wrong? What do y- ah!" she was cut off as he quickly looked down and licked her nether regions. "What are you doing? -oh, ahhh!" she was bewildered by his actions, but as he began to work his tongue, cleaning the sweat from her dark folds, she stopped thinking of protesting. Her tight slit started to become wet with more than just the sweat of her battles, and she moaned out, her mind lost in the rough tongue's thorough exploration.

Suddenly the stimulation stopped, and she looked down at the cat again. Suku was looking at her expectantly, and he began to claw at her hip. She sat cluelessly for a moment, and the clawing became more insistent, nearly pushing her onto her side. She suddenly got the message, rolling over and landing on her hands and knees. She reached down and let her skimpy covering fall to the ground, and gasped as she felt the tongue rasping against her wet center once again. It enthusiastically lapped up her juices, in a way no man ever had before. She lost herself in the sensation, and then it was gone again.

"Ugh, Suku! What are you doing, keep it up!" Awilix whined. She flinched when she felt the cat's front paws land on her shoulder blades. She nearly buckled under the beast's weight, and she briefly wondered what he was planning to do. Then, she felt a massive object force itself between her wet lips, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise. The cry lead into a pleasured moan, as he pushed more of his feline cock inside her. She felt him slam painfully into her cervix, and she pulled away from him in response. A sharp pain quickly grated deep inside her, and she yelled out.

Suku pulled out by a few inches, the painful scraping driving her mad. She screamed, but as the cat pulled further out, her scream started sounding like one of pleasure rather than pain. It peaked when Suku had nearly fully withdrawn his member, and the tip of his cock scraped against her g-spot. She quickly squirmed, wiggling her hips and attempting to scrape against that spot again and again.

"Wait, Suku! Don't pull out, keep it up! Fuck me, fuck me hard!" she begged, in a frenzy of pleasure and desire. He complied, stretching her wet hole wide with his large member, again and again. He thrusted in and out of her, his barbed head blurring the line between pleasure and pain rapidly. Awilix came hard, screaming into the air, waves of pleasure wracking her entire body. Still Suku thrusted, and still she screamed, and they were lost in their world.

Awilix came several more times, before she felt the cock twitch inside her. Pushing as deep as it would go, painfully nudging the back wall of her hole, he released his hot seed. Then, he painfully pulled out of her once more, letting his dick dangle between his legs, and letting the semen run out of Awilix's hole. Exhausted, she collapsed. The large beast nuzzled up next to her.

Among the trees at the edge of the clearing sat a little shadowy figure. 

"Oh ho ho, a pet fucker?" Loki began softly. "Well, I'm sure I can find a way to use that information."


End file.
